Twenty-Five Days of Christmas
by sprinkles888
Summary: Just like the title says. Twenty-five one-shots/drabbles concerning Jack and the rest of the Guardians during the Christmas season. Will update once a day until Christmas! (No romantic parings) (No swearing) Family-like!Guardians.
1. Peppermint

**A/N: Soooo… Yeah I should be working on my other story, but I decided that since today was December 1****st****, I'd start a "twenty-five days of Christmas" thingy… Hope ya' like it :)**

**(P.S. No romantic parings in this one!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once for this whole story. I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians or any related characters, places, or things. **

* * *

_December 1__st_

_Peppermint_

Bunny didn't know how Jack did it. The kid didn't have a home, rarely showered, and as far as he knew, didn't hang out in peppermint fields. So how was it possible for him to smell like it so often? That was his scent - and since Bunny was usually the one the Guardian's sent to hunt him down - he knew it very well. It was really a mystery.

Bunny had been painting eggs in anticipation for Easter, which was only about four months away. These eggs wouldn't be the ones he sent out for the kids to find, no, they were just trial eggs, used to get more ideas. He wasn't sure what had brought on this sudden question concerning what Jack smelled like. Most likely it was just his brain wandering off, in search of something to do - other than paint eggs.

He hummed to himself. Why would Jack smell like peppermint? Maybe it was a winter spirit thing. Yeah! The season did have a kind of "pepperminty" theme. His face dropped as he realized that if that was the case, North would smell like it too. Instead, the Cossack smelled of cookies and paint - not peppermint. So there went that idea…

Oh! Maybe it was the kid's hoodie! Wait… No. He'd met him before the hoodie, and he still had that faint smell then. He sighed as he searched for another reason for the scent.

He came up with a blank. Unless the teen purposely rolled in peppermint plants, there was no logical reasoning for it.

Bunny started as a snowball hit him full force in the back. Turning, he spotted a smirking Jack Frost a few feet away.

"Hi Kangaroo!"

Growling, the Pooka took off. The two were still engaged in their game of run and catch thirty minutes later. All thought of Jack's scent was tossed out the window as Bunny chased the intruder through his Warren. The smell would remain a mystery.


	2. Festive

**A/N: sorry for the late update guys...**

**As for Jack's smell, I will address this in a future chapter,okay?**

* * *

_December 2_

_Festive_

Christmas was a busy time of year.

Jack loved it.

He was rushing around, spreading winter.

He was busy fulfilling his job as the Guardian of Fun.

North was busy with everything.

The yetis were fulfilling their individual jobs at the Pole.

The elves were just being their normal selves, getting in everyone's way.

Tooth and Sandy were always busy, and the Christmas season was no exception.

Bunny was preparing for Easter, preparing the Warren for the spring holiday.

The best thing about the season, according to Jack, was that none of this mattered.

Everyone was busy, but yet they still found a way to make time for the holiday.

Everyone said it was something different.

The spirit of the season.

Holiday cheer.

Too much eggnog.

Jack called it festive.

It seemed that the word fit perfectly.

It described the season.

It captured the attitude of everyone around him, even Bunny.

Christmas was busy.

Everyone was rushing around.

Yet, it was still a festive season.

Yes, Jack loved Christmas.

He loved the feel of it even more.

Festive.

That was how he described it.


	3. Tinsel

**A/N: Hi.**

**So, since people have asked about the reason Jack smells like peppermint, I've included the answer in this chapter. :D**

* * *

_December 3rd_

_Tinsel_

"Argh!"

Jack didn't know why he bothered.

Phil caught him every time.

There was just that…feeling that he got when he tried to break into the workshop.

It was pure fun.

That was why he was in this situation.

He struggled to free his arms from the annoying silver and red that had wrapped around him.

Turning to find Phil holding the ends of the decorations, Jack narrowed his eyes,

"Tinsel, really? C'mon!"

The yeti gave a laugh, and apparently couldn't stop. Sighing, the winter spirit tried once again to get out of the stuff, unsuccessfully. Finally calming down a bit, Phil helped Jack out of the wrappings, but before he could even try to get away, the yeti slung him over his shoulder, grasping his staff in large hands.

"Hey!" Jack's annoyed exclamation was ignored – like always.

Phil strolled down the hall, dodging hectic yetis all around. The sight of Jack in the situation he was in – again - was enough to make some of the stressed yetis smile. They had long since grown used to the sight and admittedly, many enjoyed seeing the usually moody Phil, laughing and having a good time fulfilling his job.

Jack heaved another sigh, propping his elbows up on Phil's back so that he wasn't hanging upside down. As he watched the steady stream of toys and things zoom past in busy yetis' hands, he was reminded that it was almost Christmas. Really, he'd almost forgotten. Having nothing to do on the holiday, except spread snow, would do that to a person.

As his ride came to a stop, Jack was surprised to find that they weren't at the front door.

"Hey, where are we?" Phil garbled out a response that Jack didn't really understand. After all the years trying to get inside the workshop, he'd picked up a few words of the yetish language, but not enough to be fluent in it.

The yeti walked into the room he'd paused at, easily dumping Jack gently on the floor.

"What's this?" Jack looked wide-eyed at the couch and coffee table in front of him.

"Yarda lumkad hmgran."

Recognizing the word "hungry," Jack noticed the food on the table.

"This is for me?"

"Yurka."

"Cool! Thanks Phil!"

Settling themselves down, the two snacked on the cookies and bread that Phil had cooked for this very reason.

Happily, the duo tried to chat, though whether or not it was successful was debatable.

Slowly, the conversation died out, and Phil searched his brain for something to say. Blurting out, he asked a question he'd long wondered about,

"Wryta da yarda silka ika punamuanta?"

"Uh, what? Come again."

More slowly this time, he repeated himself, "Wryta da yarda silka ika punamuanta?"

Frowning a bit, Jack muttered to himself, "Wryta… that's what… da is do..."

It took a few repetitions, hand signals, and frustrated grunts before Jack finally got it.

"OH! Why do you smell like peppermint? Right?"

Phil nodded, happy that Jack had finally gotten it.

Cocking his head, the winter spirit questioned, "Do I really?"

Again, the yeti nodded, a bit embarrassed about the question now.

"Uhm… I dunno… "

Phil chewed a cookie as Jack wracked his brain for a reason.

It was almost a full minute before the teen figured it out.

"OH! I got it! There are a bunch of plants in my woods that smell like candy canes! I bet they're peppermint plants! They smell really good…"

Nodding in agreement, Phil smiled at Jack's excitement.

The two finished up the platter of treats, and Jack kicked his staff up off of the floor where it lay. Moving to the window, he smirked at the yeti,

"Don't be thinking that you bribed me into not breaking into the workshop, I'll be back soon!"

Laughing echoed in Jack's ears as he flew away.

He smiled.

Maybe tinsel wasn't that bad.


	4. Ornaments

**A/N: Well, can't' say I expected this response for the story…Thanks guys!**

**Anyways… on to the story!**

* * *

_December 4th_

_Ornaments _

North had figured out a new tradition. It was perfect! More time for the Guardian's to get together, _and _he would get some help for the holiday rush!

When the others first heard of the idea, they were a bit wary, but soon enough all of them agreed.

* * *

"Jack! We thought you had forgotten!"

Jack shook his head, knocking out some snow that had blended in with his hair, "Yeah, sorry, got busy. It is winter after all."

North clapped him on the back, nearly making him fall to his knees. "Well, you are here now, let us get started, no?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Sandy happily clapped his hands, quite ready to begin. North had sent the four of them letters, inviting them to come help with Christmas preparations. It had come as a surprise to all of them. Never before had they received an invitation like this. Things had definitely changed since Jack had become a Guardian.

Not wanting them in the real thick of things, North had set up a small room for them to work in.

Laughing loudly, North instructed them on what they were doing that day, "Yetis need help making ornaments! Come, come!

"What?!" Bunny wasn't exceptionally happy with this arrangement.

"Yes! Is some family's tradition to get new ornament each Christmas! You will be making! Come!"

Quickly he ushered them toward the table in the middle of the room. On the table lay multiple piles of random ornament making items.

"Ah-ha! Let us get started!"

...

There was a very sudden pause.

Nobody moved toward the table.

Everyone looked around at each other, quite uncomfortably.

Fed up with this, Sandy made the first move, pulling out a chair and grabbing a pre-made, mini, wooden rocking horse and paint to go with it.

With his movement, the others slowly filled in the other seats, each grabbing some materials for the ornaments.

Conversation started back up again, Jack and Bunny getting back into their routine of teasing and jokes, Tooth chatting happily with North and Sandy.

The five stayed in that room for two hours, making, sewing, and painting the ornaments. They were only occasionally interrupted by a yeti needed North's help with something. Everyone was happy.

They were a family.


	5. Reindeer

**A/N: heh, don't really have a reason for this late (at night) update... sorry**

* * *

_ December 5th_

_Reindeer_

North's reindeer were wild and unpredictable.

At least to those who didn't take the time to learn more about them.

Jack had been trying breaking into the Workshop for years, and consequently had found the reindeer too. They were good company for the spirited teen. They reminded Jack of himself. Wild, untamed, fun-loving personalities, and just a general awesomeness. He'd never told anyone about the time he spent with the reindeer. There has been a few times when Jack had been having a terrible day, and he'd go hang out with the reindeer. They made him feel tons better. They'd had slowly come to regard Jack as a friend, and he'd nicknamed them to go along with the popular legend. He had no idea what their real names were, and so he had given them names.

It was nearing Christmas, and Jack decided to go check up them before the annual meeting, since they tended not to get enough care during the busy season.

Carefully, he eased the door open and was nearly impaled by Blitzen's antlers.

"Whoa boy! Calm down!

Not to be outdone, Donner quickly nuzzled Jack's face in greeting.

"Hey!"

All the others wandered up, welcoming Jack back.

"It's been a while, huh?" he remarked as he worked his way inside the stable. "I haven't been to see you guys since I became a Guardian! Sorry, I've been busy."

Dancer shook her head, snorting. Jack laughed.

Gently, he pet Vixen's snout, " Well, unless you count the sleigh ride, huh."

Moving on to greet Dasher, he continued to blabber on, "Looks like you've missed me."

Snorts were heard all around at this comment. Again, Jack smiled.

Prancer was the last one to be pet by Jack. Though he'd never admit it, Prancer was his favorite. The reindeer was always in tune to Jack's emotions. Looking deep into the winter spirit's eyes, he noted the dark bags under Jack's eyes.

Communicating with the others, he told them about the teen's sleep deprivation . The others quickly moved into action.

Comet and Cupid surrounded Jack, pushing him smoothly to the ground. Ignoring his cry, all the others soon gathered around too.

The spirit wiggled and twisted, but to no avail. He wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

Eyes heavy, he tried to resist the warmth, but it didn't work. Prancer snorted in satisfaction as the teen slumped into the grip of sleep.

* * *

"Where is he?" Tooth fretted.

"I do not know," North muttered, "he was here earlier!"

"_binoculars"_

"Yes! Sandy is right, let's go look for him!" Tooth looked toward Bunny.

He flattened his ears, knowing exactly what they were wanting him to do.

* * *

"He's in there." Everyone looked startled at Bunny's pronouncement.

Together they looked toward the stable door that stood partly open.

All had worried looks on their faces as they remembered their experiences with the wild reindeer. Wasting no more time, they surged forward into the barn.

Wide eyes stared, confused at the sight before them. Jack was sleeping in the middle of a group of reindeer, surrounded on all sides, smile on his face.

Dancer had looked up at the noise, and when faced with the startled Guardians, she shook her head at them. In a gesture all would understand, she motioned them toward the door with a quiet snort.

Recognizing the request to leave, the four snuck out, careful to be silent.

Once outside, they all shrugged at each other, and headed back to start the meeting.


	6. Carols

**A/N: Whoa! … yeah…**

**Disclaimer for this chapter: I don't own any songs contained inside the chapter! They are used just for fun, and it shouldn't be assumed that I own any part of. If you really want to find out who it does belong to, Google it!**

**Also, full credit to Josh Groban, since I use his full song! It's amazing! Check it out if you haven't heard it before, it's called ****_Believe_****. **

* * *

_December 6__th_

_Carols _

Jack crouched on top of a roof, reaching his nature side out to find out where the next snowstorm was. A gentle tugging toward the western side of Canada, and he was off. He quietly hummed under his breath as he twisted and twirled around in the air.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;_

_It's the best time of the year_

Grinning, he flew over Manitoba. Christmas songs always cheered him up.

With a swoosh, he dove down to street level, zooming around everyone and everything.

As he slowed, he continued singing under his breath.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_ Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

He didn't consider himself a singer, but years of loneliness had him singing a lot.

Carefully landing on Reindeer Lake, he froze the whole lake solid, still continuing his singing, a few random lines from songs at a time.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!_

This area fully dusted, and no pending snowstorms due anytime soon, he flew off back to Burgess. He drummed his fingers on his staff, matching the tune he hummed under his breath. He'd always loved Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. It brought back good memories.

As he landed in Burgess, he changed tactics, singing to announce his arrival.

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays_

As he wandered down the street, he noticed an elderly woman nearly slipping on some ice. Quickly he aided her by unfreezing the ice, all the while singing under his breath.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer  
walkin' home from our house Christmas eve. _

He chuckled under his breath. He probably shouldn't be disrespecting old people - he technically was one.

Once again, he started down the road, avoiding brushing through people. Noting a young child missing his front teeth, again he was reminded of a song.

_All I want for Christmas_

_is my two front teeth,_

_my two front teeth,_

_see my two front teeth!_

With a whoosh, he made his way back to his lake, singing all the way.

_Oh! What fun it is to ride_

_ In a one-horse open sleigh._

Sliding back onto his ice, he changed his words.

_Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus lane._

Slightly distracted, he wondered if North knew all of the Christmas songs.

Skating around his lake, his mood darkened, being reminded of his sister. She'd always loved to sing, especially on Christmas – her favorite holiday.

Sighing, he lost his train of thought.

To him that was just fine and so started singing one of his favorites.

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day_

Smiling, he remembered his first Christmas with his sister. Having his memories back made things more clear, but it could be depressing too. __

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

He took another deep breath, circling around his lake, focused completely on his memories, and so didn't notice his growing audience.

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
Destinations are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

He ran his fingers along his staff, randomly skating around.

_Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
If you just believe_

_Just believe._

He was startled out of his thoughts by applause. Wide-eyes stared at the gathered group of kids, his mouth still slightly open. Jamie moved forward, and Jack moved to meet him, cheeks quite pink.

"Jack! That was amazing! Where'd you learn to sing?" His first believer questioned. Jack shifted, mumbling.

"Just over the years and stuff…" He wouldn't meet Jamie's eyes. The brunette shuffled forward, wrapping his arms around Jack. The stiffening of Jack's back was to be expected, but he didn't lean down to Jamie's height.

The other kids shuffling in the background, Jamie turned his eyes up to meet Jack's. In a questioning tone he asked, "Are you okay? You're acting weird."

Shifting again, Jack put a hand to the back of his neck, "Yeah… I just… Haven't had an audience before…"

Smiling, Jamie repeated himself, "Well, it was amazing!"

"Thanks." Jack murmured when the rest of the kids joined in Jamie's praise.

Tugging on Jack's sleeve, he chattered away, "Come on! We've been waiting for you, for, like, forever! Snow Day!"

Jack smiled, getting caught up in the kids' enthusiasm. His blush disappeared, and he nearly forgot about the incident with all the Fun they had that day. Jamie however, didn't, and he hadn't sent his letter to North yet. Who was he to blame if this talent of Jack's ended up in part of his letter.


	7. Tree

**A/N: Just a quick one today, sorry, I'm busy... Special thanks to all of my reviewers/favoriters/followers! You guys rock!**

* * *

_December 7th_

_Tree_

The North Pole was full of Christmas trees.

One in every room that was used daily.

Some rooms had more than one.

One in every single yeti's living quarters.

A small one in each kitchen and bathroom.

Even the elves decorated one in their living spaces.

The biggest one was in the Globe room.

It was giant.

Full of lights.

Ornaments.

Ribbons.

Beads.

Christmas crackers.

Candy canes.

It was at least thirty feet tall, and the star scraped the ceiling.

This tree was where all the presents from North to his workers went.

This tree was the biggest and best.

Jack liked the one in the sitting room best.

Just barely five feet tall.

Bulbs and homemade ornaments adorned the thin branches.

Multicolored lights wrapped around the branches.

A few peppermint candy canes hung there.

It was small, almost unimportant.

Except that it was where the Guardians met for Christmas.

They hung out in the sitting room, joking and jesting with one another, listening to carols.

The tree didn't usually have anything underneath it except for the cards the Guardians exchanged.

Jack loved that tree best.

Yes.

The small, tiny, unimpressive tree.

Because it was the Guardian's tree.

Because it was the family's tree.


	8. Cards

**A/N: :D Hi!**

**La de da… You guys rock! Anyways…**

**To ****_fluddershy: _****I like your idea, but I can't figure out where to put it in this story… Sorry… I might do something in my other story to make it up to you, okay? Sorry…**

**This is the longest chapter I've posted for this story yet! Also, it's the most fluffiest piece of fluffed fluffy fluff on this fluffy planet of fluff. Complete and total fluff ahoy!**

* * *

_December 8__th_

_ Cards_

The Guardians were immortals.

It was a basic fact.

Being immortal meant many things, including the fact that you tended to collect a lot of gifts and items that took up a lot of space.

So, it was tradition for them to make cards for each other, instead of giving them gifts every time. Sometimes they did give each other presents, but not very often. Cards were smaller, easier to store, and it was a rule that they had to be homemade, so that it did have that "gifting" feel to it.

North usually made the cards right after Christmas and added in things to the message during the year. His cards tended to be elaborately decorated with ribbons, pictures, and glitter.

Tooth would nearly forget about them every year until the last minute. Her fairies would then go into a rush trying to piece together some kind of folded paper with a cheerful message on it. Tooth's cards tended to be a simple piece of paper with a bunch of quotes and things stuck randomly inside.

Sandy simply made them out of dreamsand, forming them by hand, and making sure that they wouldn't dissipate. His were beautifully crafted and had lots of pictures decorating the cover. Inside he would scrawl his usual message – Keep Dreaming – and sign it.

Bunny's were delicately painted by hand, made special for each person. Even though he complained about it, he enjoyed making the cards, as it let him just paint whatever he wanted. Bright colors would decorate the paper, and inside he would paint a special one for each Guardian.

Now it was Jack's first Christmas, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Sandy was actually the one who had mentioned it to him, and just in passing. The winter spirit was lucky that he had found out about it, otherwise he'd be greatly embarrassed.

And so he sat in a tree, trying to figure out what he could do. He mind spun, searching for something original and exciting and Fun and cool. Squeezing his eyes shut, he was reminded of his frost animals. Smiling, he remembered when he had used it in Jamie's room. That trick had been one of his favorites for a long, long, time.

Frowning just a bit, he realized that he'd never before been able to do it without being there to touch it and bring it to life.

Idea fully rooted in his brain, he set off for the Workshop – he had a yeti to ask for help.

* * *

It took longer than Jack thought it would to figure out how to do it. It was only a week before Christmas, and the cards were still being completed. It might have to do with the fact that this winter was extremely busy.

Phil had been an immense help with getting the materials, and just to have someone to bounce ideas off of. Finally getting a short break from the unstoppable winter storms, he headed back to the North Pole to finish them up.

Ducking inside an open window, he walked into the unused room where he and Phil had been working. Rummaging inside the drawer where they had been keeping them, he pulled out the almost unremarkable cards.

Jack grinned. He knew that he'd figure everything out today, so help him . . .

* * *

The day came quickly and soon Jack was at the Pole, happily waving North off to his deliveries. Shuffling back inside, Sandy had to leave to make sure that the children were asleep.

Now down to three, they retreated to the sitting room, where Tooth got distracted by her work, Bunny snacked on the treats the yetis brought, and Jack eagerly awaiting the gift giving time.

The winter spirit had to leave off and on to go take care of a blizzard or snow storm somewhere, but otherwise they simply hung out in the room, only occasionally leaving to get more snacks. Jack and Bunny fought, but Tooth stopped the fights from escalating.

Soon, the constant strain of winter caught up with Jack, and he woke with a blanket on top of his sore body, staff leaning against the wall. Shifting just a bit, not quite sure what to do in this situation, Jack noticed Bunny on the other side of the couch he was sitting on. His ears drooped, and soft snores escaped him. Noticing the absence of a blanket, the teen quickly stood, draping his around the Pooka, since he didn't need it. Tooth had apparently buzzed off to somewhere important, leaving the two sleeping males in the sitting room. Still aching from the constant work of winter, staff in hand, Jack lay back down, this time on the floor. He wasn't used to sleeping on couches. He drifted back off again, wondering when North would get back.

* * *

Bunny awoke from his doze, shaking off the remnants of sleep. Stretching, he noted when the blanket fell to the floor. That was odd. He could have sworn that it was the blanket he'd used to cover Frostbite. . . That was when he finally noticed the blue clad teen sleeping on the floor near the tree and its cards, curled around his staff. Shaking his head, the Pooka moved to the spirit's side, Ducking down, he lifted the nearly weightless teen off of the floor, and back onto the couch where he must have rolled off. Shrugging, he picked the blanket up off of the floor, covering the sleeping Jack with it. He settled himself back down, intent on painting some eggs, but once again found himself nodding off.

* * *

This time Jack really did roll off of the couch. Used to the sensation of falling, he caught himself before smacking into the ground. Wide-eyed, he untangled himself from the blanket. He'd just given this to Bunny, hadn't he? Plus the fact that he'd gone back to sleep on the floor. Frowning, he stood, once again putting the blanket around the snoring Pooka. Confused, he figured that some of the elves had come and messed around. This time he sat himself back down on the floor, leaning his head back to rest on the cushion. He didn't fall asleep, but sat, mesmerized by the twinkling lights of the tree. A shuffling and snorting sound was heard to his right, and he quickly pretended he was sleeping, not wanting to fight with Bunny at the moment.

The shuffling continued, and a quiet, confused, whisper was heard.

"What tha'?"

More movement, and then a muttered statement.

"Stupi' elves."

The Pooka's steps rumbled the floor, and warm breath washed over Jack's face as Bunny picked him up. Jack almost forget to play limp when this happened. The warmth from the Pooka's fur stung only for a millisecond, and then Jack could feel it on his skin.

Warmth.

Not heat.

Not hurting hot.

Warmth like something only in his blurry memories of his past life.

It felt good.

It felt _really_ good.

He didn't know why he did it, but chilled hands clutched at the warm fur, searching for the good feeling. Jack felt the Pooka stiffen at the grip on his fur. Mind still blurry from sleep, Jack didn't dare let go, in case the warmth went away.

Bunny gently tried to break the grip Jack had on him, but couldn't do it. Chuckling a bit, he realized that he probably wouldn't be getting away anytime soon, considering that Jack had a clutch on his fur like that he used on his staff. Figuring that he could get back at the show pony later, plus the fact that Jack looked positively adorable when he was sleeping, he sat back down, tucking the blanket around the sleeping figure attached to his side.

* * *

North pulled into the barn, adrenalin draining out of him as the long trip took its toll on him. He worked the kinks out of his back and neck as he walked back to the buildings, leaving the sleigh in the hands of very capable yetis. As he marched back into his home, he felt a bit of tension leave him as he realized that the Workshop wasn't in smoking ruins. Jack and Bunny had gotten along all right! Heading back to the sitting room, he nearly ran into Tooth and Sandy, who had both just gotten back there. The three had a hurried discussion, and quickly made their way to the room, hoping that the two rivals hadn't killed each other in their absence.

What they found was the opposite of those thoughts.

The lights turned low, fireplace nearing ashes, they found Jack and Bunny both curled under a blanket on the couch, Jack's fingers entwined in the Pooka's fur. Gasping at the sight, and then running for a camera, Tooth smiled as she went. Sandy and North both were still standing, shocked at the sight. A few clicks of the camera later, Tooth had full evidence of the scene.

As she flew off to return the camera, North, being, well, North, shook off his surprise and started to laugh. His booming shook the windows, and was enough to wake the two. Jack shot straight up in shock, quite startled. As he realized where he was, his eyes widened even further, and he shot across the floor, away from Bunny. A light pink blush tinted the teen's ears and cheeks, showing full blown embarrassment. Bunny meanwhile had jettisoned up into a standing position, paws on his boomerangs, before he realized who was there. Looking around at the group, which Tooth had joined again, he remembered just what had happened. A quick scan of the room revealed a blushing Jack, hiding in the corner. Bunny's own ears flushed, though no one could tell.

"Ah, my friends! You are awake! Come, let us open cards!" North had a way of avoiding every topic.

The two shaken immortals quickly claimed seats as far away from each other as possible. North, Tooth, and Sandy yammered on in order to dissipate the awkwardness in the room. Laughing joyously, North took up his position by the tree in order to hand out the cards. Each person received four, and they opened them in the order of their entrance into Guardianship, putting Jack dead last. This worried him a bit, but he shook it off in order to enjoy the cards. Sandy's was just as expected, though Tooth's was a bit more organized than years before. Jack admired each one, almost putting the incident out of him mind. They made it to Bunny's, and Jack ran his fingers over the detailed paintings on his. This year, North had stuffed confetti into the envelopes, and each person had to dump the stuff out in order to get to their card.

Finally, Jack's were up next, and he nervously rubbed his hands up against his staff, worrying his lip. Sandy was the first to get his envelope open, and happily drew out the card which bore the message _Merry Christmas_ on the front with a present of varying colors below it. Once again, Sandy got his open first. The surprise on his face was amusing as he watched blue manta rays explode out of the paper in his hand. Similar things occurred to the others, and Jack smiled as they reacted. Tooth had a tiny Baby Tooth in hers, and she giggled when the blue figure danced around her head. North had received an elf, and was currently laughing at the creature's antics, acting just like it's namesake. Bunny's card exploded with a giant rabbit that hopped around his head. Too soon the creatures disappeared, at the same time, into snowflakes. They watched as glowing blue words transcribed themselves onto the paper, just like ink, in large, loopy, handwriting.

_Happy, happy Christmas, that can win us back to the delusions of our childhood days, recall to the old man the pleasures of his youth, and transport the traveler back to his own fireside and quiet home!  
-Charles Dickens _

_Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas.  
-Calvin Coolidge _

_Now, the essence, the very spirit of Christmas is that we first make believe a thing is so, and lo, it presently turns out to be so.  
-Stephen Leacock _

_Christmas is a time for families. A time for friends. A time to exchange gifts. But more importantly it's time for us to remember the spirit of giving. A time for us to remember. The Hopes, Dreams, Wonder, Fun and Memories. Have a very merry Christmas._

_-__**Jackson Benjamin Overland Frost**_

Shifting from one foot to another, Jack anxiously watched their faces as they read the letter. In his mind he was questioning why he had even put his full name in the cards, but it was too late to back out now. Sandy was the first to finish and looked up to catch Jack's gaze. Smiling gleefully, the dreamgiver stood and wrapped his arms around the teen's legs. The winter spirit stiffened. Tooth too finished and joined in the hug. North made his way over, dragging Bunny along the way. Slowly, Jack relaxed into the hug. When it finally broke apart, it was because of the questions Jack was asked. He tried to answer each and every single one about what he had done, if it was really his full name, and where the heck had he learned how to do that. Yetis brought in food and drink, and they all jabbered on about nothing at all.

That night went in Jack's book as the best Christmas of his immortal life.


	9. Fruitcake

**A/N: Sorry, rushed update :)**

* * *

_December 9th_

_Fruitcake_

The key to survival at the Pole -

Avoid the fruitcake at all costs.

Jack had learned this after a few attempts at breaking into the Workshop. He'd just been wondering what it tasted like, and the next thing he knew, Phil was pounding him on the back as he choked on the cake. It was probably the yeti's easiest time catching the teen.

He had no problem avoiding the cake after that.

It wasn't until after he'd become a Guardian that he realized why it was so bad.

The elves made it.

None of the yetis dared them that no one liked it.

And so, Jack had learned.

He'd learned how to survive the hectic Pole.

Avoid the Fruitcake.


	10. Candles

**A/N: Sorry, another rushed update. Hopefully I'll have more time tomorrow. :D **

* * *

_December 10th_

_Candles_

Jack sat in an unused room at the Pole. In front of him sat three candles. One by one he carefully lit them with the lighter he'd borrowed from Phil. Making sure not to get too close to them, he crossed his legs in front of him. For a minute he just sat there, watching the flames dance. Then, taking a breath he spoke.

"You know, this year I finally have someone to really spend Christmas with." He sat his head in his hands.

"This. . . This is the first time I have my memories since . . . since I . . . died." The word seemed unfamiliar to his mouth.

"I. . . I really miss you guys. I just wish. . . I just wish you knew what happened to me." The flickering candles seemed to listen to Jack.

"You. . . you probably blamed yourself, huh. Well. . . I just. . . wanted. . ." He choked up. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I miss you so bad. I wish I could be with you." Tears formed in his eyes.

"But. . . it's okay, 'cuz I have the Guardians. I. . . I love you guys. . . Merry Christmas."

He stood, putting the candles out, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He turned to the door and walked out.


	11. Bells

**A/N: :D Hi.**

**I do apologize for the -um- destracted-ness of the "cards" chapter, I was tired and wrote the whole thing in, like, a half hour... on the other hand, I've gotten great feedback on it, thanks reviewers!**

**Also, apologies for the short updates last two days. I've been busy.**

**There is a reference to the Polar Express in this chapter, you should know that I don't own that either.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_December 11th_

_Bells_

Jack loved the Pole.

It was so hectic and crazy and busy.

It reminded him of his brain, no matter how crazy that sounded.

Though it was chaotic, it still had the sense of wonder in the air.

The magic of the Workshop, the smell in the kitchens.

The muted, empty halls, the quiet music.

It all added to the wonder of the Pole.

When Jack would stay quiet, he could almost hear it.

The ringing of the bells.

It was a tiny sound.

Just a light, happy sound.

A sound full of _wonder _and _belief._

A sound that Jack heard in his dreams.

It filed him with joy and Fun.

It had been a complete mystery until Jack went searching for it.

He'd waited and waited.

Day after day.

Finally he could hear it.

He followed it, set on finding the noise.

He ran after the noise, finding himself deep in the belly of the Pole.

It continued, jangling as if to call the spirit forward.

Jack found the door it was coming from.

Hesitating, he backed away from it and turned to the door next to it. Entering the storage room, he moved boxes until he uncovered a large vent. Carefully leaving his staff hidden under some extra blankets, he hoisted himself up, squirming inside the metal tube. Still following the sound, he wiggled down the vent. Finding the next rooms opening, he put his face next to the metal. Biting his lip, he observed the peaceful sight inside the room.

Nine yetis sat in a circle, cross-legged, a neat and orderly set of tools in front of each. All of them held a tiny silver bell in their hands. Even more of the bells lay in neat piles, where nine elves - more calmly than Jack had ever seen them - gently shook the bells, producing the noise. Up close the sound was even more beautiful.

Jack stayed there until the yetis and elves had left. Once again wriggling out of the tube, he picked up his staff, dusted himself off, and headed carefully out of the door.

He returned there every day he could, just to listen to the bells ring.

To hear the beautiful sound.

To hear the Christmas bells.


	12. Nutcracker

**A/N: Microsoft Word, you will rue the day you deleted my whole chapter! I dislike you very, very strongly right now, Word. **

**Honestly! I had the whole chapter written and was just waiting to go over it, when I come back to find that it deleted the whole freakin' thing! **

**So, that's why you aren't getting the chapter I was expecting to post, hopefully this will do in a pinch. Sorry for the rushed ending… I couldn't really figure out how to do it. **

* * *

_December 12__th_

_Nutcracker_

It was rare when the Guardians got together.

They were separate people, with separate jobs.

That is, until Jack came along.

Flying through that portal, in that red bag.

Who'd have thought that he'd be the one who united the Guardians?

He was the prankster boy, the mischief-maker, the cold, hardened, cruel, winter spirit.

He was the boy who messed with Bunny.

He was the boy always on the Naughty list.

He was the boy with white teeth that Tooth never mustered the effort to go see.

He was the boy with the troubled dreams who would sit with Sandy when he was in the area.

He was the boy they never planned on loving.

It came slowly, of course. You couldn't rush this type of thing. But, slowly, slowly, the Guardians started to become a family. Slowly, slowly, over time, they grew close. And then they saw the other side of Jack.

The boy who loved to play.

The boy who loved kids, and was good with them.

The boy with many different talents.

The boy that loved being praised for something he did.

The boy who wanted a family.

Underneath all the sarcasm and smirks was a kindhearted child.

It took some doing, but slowly, slowly, they cracked open his protective shell he had surrounded himself with.

Tooth took the opportunity to start mothering him.

Sandy loved having someone who wouldn't ignore him.

North loved having him in the workshop and took pride when he could see the childish wonder in his eyes.

Bunny and Jack definitely had the rockiest relationship, but somehow that made them closer, just like siblings.

Jack was the glue that held the Guardians together.

* * *

When North had his idea, almost everyone was for it. Sandy and Tooth arranged for their duties to be taken care of when they were gone, North left the Pole in the capable hands of the yetis, Jack took care of any pending storms, and Bunny put his golems on duty.

After gulping down the mixture North had brewed, they headed out, using a snow globe to teleport to their destination.

* * *

Jack ran a hand through his brown hair once again. North's potion didn't taste good, but it sure did work. Glancing around at his fellow Guardians, he tried to wrap his mind around the changes they had gone through. North still had his beard and bulky figure, though he was no longer quite so tall. Tooth had turned into a beautiful brown-haired woman with green and blue streaks in her bangs. Sandy was still pretty short, but the bright blond-haired man was taller than usual. Bunny had obviously not liked the change, but had ended up his normal height (minus the ears) with bluish gray hair and muscles. Jack was an exact replica of how he used to look three hundred years ago.

They made their way to the front of the line, Jack shuffling his feet in the unfamiliar footwear. He ached to take them off, but bided his time in order not to catch Tooth's attention. An usher showed them the way to their seats, and while North was thanking him, Bunny, Jack, and Sandy made their way into the aisle.

The next hours were spent in total rapture watching dancers move across the stage. Jack himself was totally immersed in the Nutcracker, and so didn't notice the amused glances the others exchanged.

Yes, Jack was holding them together.

He was the glue.

He was their family.

They would care for him.

Until the end of time - and beyond. _  
_


	13. Hugs

**A/N: Hey! **

**Sooo, I was looking for a random word related to Christmas when this came up… Hopefully I did it justice. :D**

* * *

_December 13__th_

_Hugs_

Jack watched through the window as the large group walked in the door of the house. Laughter and greetings reached his ears through the open door. There seemed to be surge of people, and the snow covered group was welcomed into the decorated room with hugs. Backing away from the window as it frosted over, Jack wrapped his arms around himself, trying to mimic the greeting. He didn't feel any different. Sighing, he took to the air, not letting the tears fall.

**_Years later_**

Tumbling slowly through the sky, Jack landed at the window to the sitting room, sliding it open, and climbing inside. North was already there, barely having beaten Jack to the Workshop. The red-cheeked man moved over to the window, greeting the winter spirit.

"Ah, Jack, there you are!"

"Yeah, sorry, there was a crazy blizzard up in –"

He was cut off when North wrapped his strong arms around his thin body. Stiffening, Jack's eyes widened.

Heat.

Heat everywhere.

North was hugging him.

Somebody had given him a hug.

This situation reminded him of the time Tooth had done the same, after the battle with Pitch. He was shaken up, and not sure what to do.

Slowly, he recalled what he had seen others do.

Leaning into the hug, he once again had to hold back tears.

Too soon it was over, and North pulled back, gesturing Jack over to the tree for the cards.

Looking at the jolly man, the teen realized that North had no idea what he had just given Jack. It was better than any gift he could have received. A grateful smile split his face, and Jack moved to pick up his cards.

Sandy had been sitting in the corner during the exchange. Being silent made him in tune to others body language. Making a mental note, he reminded himself to hug Jack as often as possible, if only for the genuine smile on his face.


	14. Lights

**A/N: *Grins* Guys, you rock! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! (And follows and favorites) **

* * *

_December 14__th_

_Lights_

The North Pole was the center of Christmas preparations.

It was where the gifts were made, packaged, and set into North's sleigh. It was where the mischievous elves and hard-working yetis lived.

Jack loved the place.

Except that there was one thing he had noticed about the Pole. It had surprised him a lot. The place was the very epitome of Christmas time.

But.

It.

Didn't.

Have.

Any.

Christmas.

Lights.

His first Christmas there, he'd wondered about it, but ignored the missing decorations, since he was too tired and too busy fighting with Bunny to worry about it.

His second, he'd wondered about it even more.

Jack loved the lights all around the world. His work often led him to see many different displays of them, all of various degrees of hugeness.

The North Pole would be the perfect place for them.

But.

It.

Didn't.

Have.

Any.

Christmas.

Lights.

For some reason it bugged him really badly.

And so, one day he asked Phil about it.

The blank stare he'd gotten in response wasn't what he was looking for.

He kept it up, asking multiple yetis and even some of the elves.

None had any response to his question.

And so he took it to the Big Man himself.

"Hey North?" Jack questioned suddenly from his position on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, I was wondering," Jack scratched the back of his head, voice fading a bit in embarrassment, "Uh, I mean, why don't you hang up Christmas lights outside?"

The Cossack stared at the teen, blue eyes wide, mouth gaping. Choking sounds came from the back of his throat, and North boomed loudly, shaking the windows.

"WHY HAVE I NOT THOUGHT OF THIS!?"

He stood suddenly, stomping over to the door, yelling for the yetis. Jack was left staring stupidly at the open door, eyebrows raised. It really hadn't occurred to him that North hadn't thought of hanging up lights on the Workshop. They definiently had some lights inside on trees and things, but apparently hadn't ever tried to do it outside. A tiny thought forming in the back of his brain, Jack questioned if he'd just started something good or_ bad._

* * *

Judging from the murderous glares from the yetis a week later, it'd been bad.

Shying away from the looks, Jack ran smack into North. The jolly man clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him to his knees, and grinned at him in a way that seemed like trouble.

Fifteen minutes later Jack found himself grumbling while flying a string of lights up to the roof.

Sighing, he realized that this was his entire fault.

There was no way out of his predicament.

And so,

Now.

It.

Does.

Have.

Many.

Christmas.

Lights.


	15. Stars

**A/N: Guys, you really are amazing, and I'd like to thank you for your continued support. :D**

* * *

_December 15__th_

_Stars_

If anyone had happened upon the spirit of winter at that moment, they would have been very perplexed.

He was lounging comfortably in a pile of snow, humming to himself, actually holding still for a moment or two.

Jack sighed, kicking the snow a bit. For the sake of tradition, he'd decided to hold his annual wish upon a star. He'd started this act up about a hundred years ago, after seeing a young girl try it.

Gazing up into the night sky, the teen watched with bated breath for the first star's appearance. He only had to wait a short time.

As a glittering light poked out of the curtain of darkness, Jack took a deep breath.

"_Star Light Star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight."_

Pausing for a moment, the spirit had to decide what he really wanted to wish for this year. Reflecting on the past year, he recalled the holiday that had occurred just a few weeks ago. Mind made up, he took another breath.

"Hey, I. . . I know I must not seem like . . . the most grateful person to you." He swallowed, silently berating himself for talking to a star, "But, but. . . maybe this year . . . I dunno. . . I. . . I just don't want to spend Christmas . . . alone. I know it's another year away, but maybe . . ." He trailed off. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced out his next words. "Please. Please. Don't let me be alone anymore. That's my wish. I wish . . . I wish I didn't have to spend it alone." Shaking breaths rattled his body as he turned away from the sky, murmuring the poem once again.

"_Star Light Star bright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight."_

Little did Jack know that four months later he would be stuffed into a sack, his wish about to be fulfilled.


	16. Grinch

**A/N: Hmmm…Let's see**

**In this chapter I use some material from Dr. Suess, please note that I do not own any of his copyrighted materials. **

**Nope, can't think of anything important, except to thank all my supporters!**

* * *

_December 16__th_

_Grinch_

When Jack first heard of the new immortal, he'd laughed out loud.

That probably wasn't the best strategy, considering that he hadn't known about him until he met him.

The looming green faced monster thing looked startled at Jack's outburst. The teen had doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Max slowly nudged the bare feet of the boy in front of him, concerned for his master's safety from this crazy immortal.

Jack's laughter slowed a bit, and the hiccups started while he was trying to speak.

"S-hic- sorry. . . I . . . I'm no-hic-t – "Here he broke off, giggles starting up once again.

The Grinch's face screwed up in confusion as he observed the winter spirit in front of him. A growl escaped him, and he pointed a long finger at the boy's chest, pushing him backward until he was against a tree.

"Now listen here kid, if you're looking to annoy me, that you did."

Jack's eyes watered with mirth as he gasped out his sentence.

"Oh gosh, you even speak like the book!"

Once again, he broke off into unstoppable laughter. The green being stared at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? You are obviously confused. I have no book, why are you so bemused?"

Trying to swallow down his laughter, Jack stared up at the Grinch, questioning the new immortal.

"Don't . . . don't you know? You're the Grinch who stole Christmas, right?"

A nod was given in response, and Jack bit his lip to stop the giggling. Taking in his surroundings, he stuck a hand in his pocket. It was purely luck that he was carrying the Dr. Suess book with him right then. He'd been expecting to have time to read it after the storm in Europe. Drawing it out, he showed it to the Grinch, happily reciting the first part from memory.

"Every Who  
Down in Who-ville  
Liked Christmas a lot...

But the Grinch,  
Who lived just North of Who-ville,  
Did NOT!"

Long, green fingers ripped the book from his grasp. The Grinch's mouth opened wide. Jack waited, not so patiently, for him to finish reading the book. Getting bored, he slunk behind the being, reading over his shoulder while balancing on the top of his staff.

When he'd finished the last line – "The Grinch carved the roast beast!" – He turned back to the young man, understanding a bit why he'd been so mirthful.

Trying to form a sentence, he stuttered, wondering why his story had been put in the book. Grinning happily at the Grinch, Jack pushed the book toward him again, hopping off his staff.

And the young boy he said, "Keep the book, it is yours!"

The Grinch tried to form words, but failed, jaw swinging like gaping doors.

Then Jack, he bent down and pat Max on the head

Laughing he jumped in the air calling out behind, "It's already well read!"

Voice growing softer, the teen continued, "It's a present, early – for Christmas!"

Startled by the sudden departure, the Grinch had no choice but to continue his business.

Off with his faithful dog, ready to read the story again, he remarked to Max, grin on his face

"That boy was odd, but his heart's in the right place.

We should be generous too, gift the boy for that wonderful day."

And so when Jack woke up on Christmas to a lovely winter bouquet,

He wasn't confused, just very glad and jolly.

And that is how, my dear reader, is how the two met. Oh, gee, oh, gee, golly.


	17. Ribbons

**A/N: Aww... My life's so busy, sorry for the short update.**

* * *

_December 17th_

_Ribbons_

Ever since Jack had risen from the lake, he'd loved to find things. It was just in his nature to be curious, and the little items he found would often make a lonely night a story night. He'd make up stories for everything he found, whether or not he kept it.

There were little acorns that had survived their treacherous trip to the ground, pebbles that had come all the way across the sea with an immigrant, and leaves that were secret spies for the Fall spirit. That was just the nature stuff.

Toys left in the snow that had been so lonely until Jack had rescued them, wrappers from candy produced in a far, far away land, and the ribbons.

There always seemed to be one somewhere, and though Jack would never admit it, it was his favorite thing to collect. It seemed so girly, but since he kept it to himself, it didn't matter.

There was the red one with frayed ends that had been gifted to a lovely woman from a long-lost lover.

The small blue one with sharks on it that had been a baby's first bracelet.

Yellow, purple, and another red had been found together, and were from a bouquet of flowers thrown from a bride's hands.

A tiny pink one, glued onto a secret detective's journal to make it look unsuspicious.

Of course, all of these were just ideas in the spirit's brain.

He loved the day after Christmas, because so many people threw out the decorative ribbons on gifts.

Each had it's own story, and he hid them in a tiny cave near his lake.

It was just a habit, but somehow it evolved into a coping method.

He survived day to day, alone, saddened.

But he had his ribbons.


	18. Awe

**A/N: *grins* You guys really are amazing! Thanks for supporting my story!**

* * *

_December 18__th_

_Awe_

"Slow down would 'ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years!"

North's belly seemed to twist at the remark.

"Vhat do you mean bust in?"

At Jack's assurance that he'd never _actually _been_ inside_, North continued down the aisle, laughing on the inside. He'd forgotten what it was like to show someone around the Workshop.

Gesturing the boy forward, he observed the toys being made, making corrections where need be.

"I always thought the elves made the toys."

Eyes widening at the idea, he quickly got it out of Jack's head.

"Ve just let them believe that."

Quick to show an example he remarked on the elves' supposedly good work. Noting the positively mischievous look on the winter spirit's face, he pursed his lips, moving on as quickly as possible. Jack followed him all the way to his office.

Jack's face seemed to light up in Wonder at the sight, drinking it all in as if he'd never get the chance to see it again. Readying for his speech, he formed fists, but noticed a fruitcake toting elf nearby. Wondering if Jack had ever tried it, he offered it, secretly hoping he'd try it, just to see the expression on his face. Jack's "no" was filled with disgust before he turned back to the ice carvings.

North jumped into his speech, but not before noticing the almost terrified look on the teens face as the Cossack advanced.

The boy recovered quickly, witty remarks on the tip of his tongue. He stopped, looking Jack up and down before retrieving his Matryoshka dolls.

Getting to the center doll, Jack jumped as North finally got to the point of his speech. Gesturing with his arms, he couldn't help but notice the look on Jack's face.

It was pure awe.

And that. That was what he wanted to see. That was the look that belonged on Jack's face. Awe and Wonder all rolled into one. It lit up the young spirit's entire face.

And so, that became a goal. To make Jack feel that awe as often as possible.

For what goes better together than Wonder and Awe?

It was the very epitome of the Christmas season.


	19. Mittens

**A/N: Whoa, that's a lot of reviews :) Thanks!**

* * *

_December 19th_

_Mittens_

It was common knowledge that the Overlands didn't have much money.

In the little town in Pennsylvania, they were probably the poorest. In money though, not in spirit.

The father had passed away some time ago, and that was when the money troubles started, but they managed to get by.

The mother was the best seamstress in town, and kept the family afloat with her income. She was well-known for her cheerful attitude and ability to think of others, even in her own times of need.

The boy - Jack - was a bit mischievous, but had the biggest heart anyone could have. He shepherded the family's flock and tended to their small patch of farmland, all the while keeping a grin on his face.

Emma was the sweetest girl in the whole village, and probably the smartest too. She was preparing to take over her mother's business when she was older. Her brother loved her to death, and would do anything for his sister.

Yes, they didn't have much money, but they loved each other. That was enough for them.

* * *

"Good day Miss Johnson." The Overland siblings chorused as they walked in the door of the schoolhouse.

"Good day children! Go ahead and have a seat."

The young teacher smiled as they sat, happily ringing the bell to signal the start of class.

The day went by fast, with Emma quickly soaking up new information, beyond what her normal class would be. All the children would have envied her, except for the fact that she was so helpful and nice. Jack kept quiet in his seat, scribbling on his board, smiling at his sister when possible.

After the school day was out, Miss Johnson called Jack to her as the other students filed out of the door. He came when beckoned, and politely asked what he could do for her.

"Well Jackson, the floor is getting very dirty with all the dust from that new trail, and I was hoping I could ask for your help to clean it out."

A silent look passed between them as the boy realized that his teacher was giving him an opportunity to earn some extra money. He accepted, asking his sister if she would be alright walking home by herself today. The girl agreed, cheerfully skipping out the door. Grinning at the young woman, he dutifully picked up the broom, whistling quietly as he went about his work. After the job was complete, she called him over, giving him the money owed. As he counted out the coins, he looked up at his teacher, pushing it back toward her.

"You've given me too much."

Shaking her head at the boy, she curled it back into his palm.

"No I haven't! I'm sure that no one else would do the work as well as you. Keep it, please."

Silently warring with himself, he slowly accepted the money, not wanting to accept charity, but knowing that his family could use the money.

"Thank you Miss."

"You are welcome Jackson, get on home now, your mother will worry." He smiled at his teacher once again before racing out the door.

* * *

That Christmas promised to be very small for the family. The crop hadn't done very well this year, and the sheep wool hadn't sold for as much as they wanted. But, they had a tiny tree, with a tiny pile of presents underneath. On Christmas morning, they woke to open them.

Emma shook the package in front of her, smiling at Jack as she carefully pulled open the paper. A gasp were heard from the girl as a pair of elegant winter mittens tumbled out. Jack's smile couldn't be any bigger.

"Jack! How did you afford these?"

"Well Em, I've been saving up all year from the jobs around town that I do. Mama said I could keep a bit of the money, and I bought you those."

"But Jack, I didn't do anything to deserve these!"

" 'course you did, you are the best sister I could ever have."

Laughing at her two children, Felicity pulled them together in a big hug.

"You two! You know Christmas isn't about presents. It's about being a family!"

Nodding at their mother's words, they squeezed each other, grinning all the while.

They were a family. That was enough.


	20. Baking

**A/N: Thank you so much for your support! I can't believe there are only five days left! (Well, four now.) :D**

* * *

_December 20th_

_Baking_

The North Pole's kitchens were always busy. Yetis bustled around, aprons and hats on, yelling to each other, and taking care of their own goods. Elves were herded off to a corner where they made their fruitcake, and weren't allowed in the actual cooking area.

There were a total of twelve kitchens in all, each located in different areas, and some rarely used.

Jack loved the busy ones that he would barely get a glimpse of when he broke in , but it was in the abandoned ones he could mess around. None of the yetis really minded - except for maybe Phil - and so he learned to cook at the Pole. Santa didn't even know Jack broke into the Workshop, and he for certain didn't know the winter spirit used his kitchens.

At first Jack had just used it to snack off of, but then he uncovered some cookbooks in the pantry. It took a long time, getting used to putting things in a hot oven, and a lot of errors, (There was still syrup on the ceiling from one such incident.) but soon he could cook at least as well as the elves.

It didn't really change after his entrance into Guardianship, though he had to be more discreet about it, since North knew he was there.

He wasn't really sure how it happened, though he figured that the yetis did it on purpose. Earlier that day he'd made his special no-bake cookies and left them to cool in the fridge. After that he left so as not to be late to the monthly meeting. And lo and behold, suddenly the elves were serving up the chocolate goodness to North's guests. Jack hadn't noticed until Sandy started waving his around, exclamation points surrounding his head.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked.

The Dreamweaver happily pointed toward the cookie in his hand before popping it in his mouth. Curiousity piked, North picked one up himself, observing the odd little ball. Crunching into the cookie, a muffled "rimsky-korsakov!" was heard.

Bunny, wanting in on the action, ate one of his own, eyebrows raising at the taste. With Sandy grabbing even more, Tooth carefully took one, not biting into it.

"Tooth! Try the cookie! Is delicious!"

"But- but my teeth-"

"Bah! Is special circumstance. Try it!"

Flinching as she bit a tiny corner off of it, Tooth's eyes widened.

That left Jack as the last one, and North shoved the platter to him. Swallowing, he shook his head. North tried to get him to have one, but he didn't feel like it right then. Who could have done this to him?

"North, which yeti made these?"

"I do not know! Jingle, who made the cookies?"

Grinning hugely, the elf in question raced over to Jack, pointing an accusing finger at the teen. The winter spirit shrank away from the elf, pressing himself up against the wall.

Cocking his head, the Cossack asked, "Jack made the cookies?"

Jingle nodded enthusiastically.

Looking at the boy in question, North questioned, "Jack, is this true?!"

'Uhm. . ." He trailed off before muttering, ". . .yes?. . ."

Laughing, North hugged the boy to his chest.

"You must teach yetis recipe! Is delicious!"

"Guess it wasn' bad - for ya' Frostbite." Bunny sighed.

Tooth stayed silent, warring with herself about the taste and the whiteness of her teeth.

Sandy was still scarfing down more as another exclamation point appeared over his head.

And so, that was where the Guardian's tradition of eating Jack's special no-bake cookies every time they met. They were always especially requested around Christmas, for the chocolate taste. Jack never really got rid of his reputation as a chef, and Bunny only teased him about it every year.


	21. Wreath

**A/N: I can't say this enough, thank you so much for your support!**

* * *

_December 21st_

_Wreath_

Twigs? Check.

Leaves? Yup.

Flowers? Definitely.

Those random berries? Duh.

Jack chuckled under his breath, gently bending the branches into the circular shape needed. He was by no means an expert, but he did know how to make a wreath.

Tucking the berries in between the branches, graceful fingers tapped in a rhythm.

It took time, but the finished wreath sat proudly in Jack's lap. He smiled softly, jumping into the air. He flew randomly, spinning dizzily. He touched down in the Burgess Woods, frost spreading beneath his feet. He walked over to the big tree. Standing on his toes, the wreath was placed in its place of glory.

Jack stepped back, admiring his work. He might not be anyones favorite person, but nobody could argue that he didn't have Christmas spirit.

He may have been alone, but he kept up his own spirits.

Christmas was one of his favorite times of the year. Nothing could change that.


	22. Peace

**A/N: Wow guys, I really can't believe that this story is nearing the end. Thanks for all of your awesome support. **

* * *

_December 22nd_

_Peace_

Sandy lived in a quiet world. His job occurred at night, when most people were asleep. He himself didn't talk. He was used to the peace and quiet of his life.

But then came Jack.

The boy didn't seem to know how to be quiet. He brought in noise and talking and laughter. He knew how to make others smile and make noise too. It was if Jack didn't want things to be silent.

Sandy couldn't bring himself to care.

The Guardian of Fun brought loud noises.

Sandy didn't talk.

The winter spirit laughed.

Sandy did too, but without sound.

Somehow, in that midst of opposites, they became friends.

They had met a while ago, but after Jack's entrance into Guardianship, they bonded even more.

Both knew how it felt to be ignored, and helped each other out when it happened.

They both loved pranks and jokes. The others had soon learned that a joint prank between the two of them was certain to work out.

And so, Sandy waited. He waited to see if Jack could be quiet.

Of course, there were those tiny moments, but they never lasted.

It took time, but they slowly lengthened.

Jack was recognized. He had believers. People learned about him. They _cared._

That seemed to bring about the change.

He was still the Fun loving boy, but he started to let silence come.

Sandy was pretty sure he was the only one who was noticing this.

It was on Jack's third Christmas with the Guardians that he finally figured it out.

North had just returned and the card exchange was complete. The five of them sat in silence in the sitting room, watching the twinkling lights on the tree.

Sandy looked over to Jack and was surprised to find a calm expression on his face. Wait, not just a calm expression. A _peaceful_ one.

It was then that the idea finally clicked.

Jack had been alone. The quiet must have made him feel so, so, so isolated. The silence wasn't welcome.

And then they came along.

He was learning that the soundless times were good - when he wasn't alone. He had the Guardians now. They made the silence full.

And so, he allowed the peace.

Sandy smiled at the boy, happy to have figured out a tiny bit of his personality.

Jack grinned back before leaning into the couch and closing his eyes.

As the boy fell asleep, Sandy send some sand his way. The golden substance soon formed into a replica of the same scene they were in at the moment. North, Tooth, and Bunny exchanged amused looks before settling down themselves.


	23. Wrapping

**A/N: Guys, I really want to thank you for your praise! Also, I apologize beforehand for this chapter, it's based on personal experience. . .**

* * *

_December 23rd_

_Wrapping_

Tooth wasn't someone you'd think would pull a prank.

Unless you got to know her.

And then you'd learn, most probably from experience.

Poor Jack had to learn the hard way. At least it wasn't that bad of a prank.

It all happened a few Christmases after Jack became a Guardian. They'd gathered together in the sitting room after North had returned, and prepared for the gifting of cards. Tooth had paused them for a moment and had her fairies fly a box inside the room. The Guardians didn't often give presents, but it could happen. This one was addressed to Jack , and he was too wrapped up in watching the fairies fly the box to him to notice the amused looks everyone exchanged.

Tooth urged him to open it, and he tore away the wrapping paper to get to the gift inside. He unpacked the flaps to find another wrapped box inside. His brows furrowed as the others stifled laughter. He brought out the new box, shaking it a bit. He continued on, finding wrapped box after wrapped box. The Guardians were laughing openly now, including Jack.

Blue paper.

Then red.

Rainbow.

Wait, were those Easter eggs on that one?

Finally he reached the middle, surrounded by discarded paper and boxes. He slid open the thin box and pulled out the object inside.

It was wrapped in Duct tape.

Sandy and Bunny fell off their seats at Jack's expression. North's laughter shook the windows, and Tooth had to land in order to control herself.

Jack heaved a sigh and then went to work peeling away at the sticky stuff. It took nearly five minutes for him to unveil the clear box with a sock monkey inside.

"You guys are . . Impossible."

With this, he too collapsed into laughter.

They would finally quiet down and then somebody would giggle again, setting them all off.

They were all exhausted by the time they were done.

And if anyone noticed how Jack cuddled up next to the monkey, they didn't say anything.


	24. Party

**A/N: Wow! It's Christmas Eve already? Only two more to go! A very Merry Christmas to you, my dear reader!**

**Also. . . I figured out how to use your prompt idea in this story ****_fluddershy ! _**** So here it is!**

**I haven't yet read the books, so any mistake on that part (regarding any character in the book) is sadly, not really my fault. I do apologize beforehand for any misconceptions. **

* * *

_December 24__th_

_Party_

This was a bad idea.

No, scratch that.

It was a terrible, deplorable, atrocious, awful, ghastly idea.

Who in their right mind would invite all of the immortals to a Christmas Party?

North. That's who. It explains a lot, since his wasn't in his right mind. Jack had full evidence.

This party was going to be a disaster. At least it wouldn't be his fault.

He'd tried. Oh, he tried. He talked, yelled, pranked, and walked around with pink hair. Nothing would distract the Guardians from their goal. "It'll be fun," they said.

_They said._

As he watched April Showers and May Flowers burst into the room shivering, he turned to Sandy, once again repeating himself.

"This is a very, very, very bad idea."

Sandy took in the room before screwing up his face, "_checkmark."_

At least somebody agreed with Jack.

It was then that Mother Nature, Lady Liberty, and the Leprechaun made their way to their seats.

Jack fidgeted with his hoodie, his hat's bell jingling. How he hated that hat. At least it was better than shoes though. Tooth buzzed up to him, face in panic mode.

"Jack, we need your help! The elves started a fire!" And with that, Jack was dragged off to try and help. Not that he wanted to get anywhere near the flames.

Nine minutes later, he reappeared in the Globe room, soot on his face and clothes. Nobody seemed to notice, and he took his place at the head table, not meeting anyone's gaze.

He hummed under his breath, trying to keep his temper in check as August Summers walked in.

Two awkward minutes later North finally appeared, smile in place.

"Ah! Welcome my friends! Dig in please!"

With that, yetis started bringing out food, spreading it across the tables.

One served Jack, placing huge heapings of food on his plate. He picked at the food, waiting for it to happen.

He wasn't disappointed.

"HEY!"

"ARGH!"

Schmack

"AHHH!"

And then the ruckus started. Walter Turkey dug his beak into the Grinch's stomach. Marigold and August started a seasonal fight with the spring spirits. The Groundhog took the opportunity to tunnel up to Bunny and punch him in the leg.

Jack spun, taking to the air. The window directly behind him was open - he'd been prepared. He flew out, leaving the Guardians to pick up their own mess.

The window slammed shut behind him.

He landed on the roof, glad that he knew the spirits better than the others did.

He tried, he really did, but nothing he said could have stopped North from hosting the party.

And so, Jack lay on the Workshop's roof, listening to the sounds of chaos beneath him.

Honestly, this was worse than most of the Holiday gatherings he'd seen before.

Too bad.

He wasn't going back.


	25. Family

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you had a great one! I sure did (I got on and saw that my story had over a hundred reviews! A great present.)**

**This marks the completion of this story, a sad but happy moment! I can't believe that I've hit over a hundred reviews! Plus those huge amounts of Followers/Favoriters! Thank You guys so much! If you ever want to read more of my work, my story "Jackie Boy & tAoaWWS" it could always use more readers! (Look at that shameless advertising of my story!) **

**Thank you for reading my story! I leave this final chapter as your gift from me to you! (Guys, I'm tearing up right now as I type this.) I love you guys! Thanks for boosting my confidence, and being awesome readers!**

**Merry Christmas. :D**

Russian Translations (As seen in Google translate)

Сын – boy/ son

Снежинка - snowflake

_December 25th_

_Family_

Three hundred years was a long time.

It hurt. It hurt so badly.

The loneliness. The silence. The miserable existence.

Not being seen. Being shunned and looked over by those who could see him.

Jack didn't cry. He didn't show that weakness.

Sometimes though. . .

It happened when he watched.

When the human people showed him just how alone he was.

They had family.

They had each other.

Reunions. Holiday parties. Christmas Eve, or Easter morning. Children running to their parents after a nightmare.

It hurt to watch.

It just reminded him of the pain.

It made his eyes water with that odd substance called tears. He couldn't let them fall. They'd just freeze on his bone-chilled skin. He didn't want that. He didn't need it.

So he kept it in.

When the other spirits loosed their frustrations on his frail, unprepared body, he didn't cry. He was emotionless.

Nobody wanted to be near him.

But then, there were those select few who somehow dug underneath his shield, and hurt him on the inside.

The Easter Bunny somehow wormed his way into Jack's brain, knowing just what to say to drop that protective shield.

The Sandman somehow made it okay to have emotions. Up high in the clouds with the dreamgiver was the only place where his body was allowed an emotional rest.

But none of it mattered, he barely saw either of them. It didn't matter. Not at all.

Why did he kid himself like that?

It killed him.

On the inside.

He was alone.

Alone. Alone. Alonealonealonealonealnoealonealonealonealone.

That was the mantra that beat a tattoo on his brain. In his heart.

It was there.

Day.

Night.

Asleep.

It didn't matter.

Alonealonealonealonealnoealonealonealonealone.

And then, one day he was pleading to the moon. Making his soul bare for him to see. Not that it ever worked.

A shadow flickered by, and he chased it, silently anticipating an attack. Not that it mattered.

Then the portal and yetis and North and Tooth and Pitch and fighting and Sandy and Jamie. Jamie. Jamie.

He believed.

In Jack.

In _Jack_.

In Jack!

He didn't walk through him.

He _talked _to him.

And then more.

More believers.

That syrupy feeling came.

He'd heard it described before, but now he _felt _it.

And then the cold, cruel, frozen winter spirit felt _warmth._

Then suddenly the Guardians – wait no, his . . . coworkers – suddenly wanted him around.

Why?

Why, why, why would they want him anywhere near them?

He was bombarded by North's ingrained sense of closeness. The man had no boundaries.

Tooth had the same problem. Suddenly the fingers in his mouth. Chattering talk bubbled from her mouth like a leaky spout.

Then Sandy suddenly had a thirst for Jack's company and the teen's blabbering habit of putting his thoughts into words.

The most confusing one was Bunny. No longer did he prod at the prone feelings of the winter spirit, but mildly teased and joked around with him, being _friendly. _

What? Why, why, why?

He was Jack Frost.

Harsh, hardened, killer. The epitome of Winter.

Then, precipitously, his shield was being shoved down. He found his emotions closer to the surface than they had been for centuries.

The yetis no longer shoved him out, but welcomed the entertainment he provided. The elves were still the elves, but loved to bug Jack, showing their love for him. Baby Tooth and all her sisters loved him, and his teeth _a lot. _He still had them fainting whenever he smiled.

And then the meetings. They served almost no purpose, except to hang out with each other and for North to brag about how well Christmas was going. The parties. The sleepovers. The room each of them erected at their own home for the nomadic teen.

And unexpectedly he found himself loving it. It was unfamiliar and odd, but his coworkers turned into something more . . . acquaintances maybe?

But then, there were things that weren't great.

He had to sacrifice his privacy.

Every. Single. Time.

Nobody at the Pole bothered to knock. The fairies intruded on his personal bubble, pretty much every single time he saw them. Sandy loved to give hugs - once again with the personal boundaries thing! Bunny was the only one who gave him a break - in that area.

It made his head spin.

Why, why, why?

It continued.

Bunny let him help with Easter. That had to have been a huge amount of trust . Right? _Right?_

It didn't make sense.

Were they. . .?

No.

They couldn't be. . .

Were they trying to be _friends_?

Were these the things friends did? Did they give each other hugs at every moment? Did they intrude on each other's privacy at every turn? Did they argue like he and Bunny did?

Questions whirled around in his head, more replacing each lost one.

Did they, did they, did they? Why, why, why? How, how, how?

It could make a person explode.

He stuffed it down, emitting his normal Fun-loving self.

His insides were turmoil.

It hurt his head.

It made his heart stiffen and convulse.

And so he pushed it away.

Pulled back his shield, trying in vain to avoid the Guardians.

But they noticed. They asked questions. Checked his temperature and then freaked out because they'd forgotten his below normal heat output.

He couldn't stop it. Why, why, why? December was a terrible winter for the humans. His misguided emotions caused huge snowstorms. It wasn't right. But there was nothing he could do.

The Guardians tried to help, but their attempted support backfired.

It was only a week until Christmas when Jack couldn't hold it in any longer. The Guardian meeting turned to disaster when Tooth moved to check on Jack's teeth. He pulled away from the touch, eyes wide and pained. Sandy moved to hug his leg, but Jack's expression turned ferocious.

"STOP! It hurts. It hurts. Stop! No. Don't touch me! Stay away!" His eyes roved across four startled expressions.

Tooth moved to touch his shoulder, but stopped when his staff was aimed at her.

Jack's chest heaved, tears threatening, making the whole thing worse.

"St-stay away from me."

"Jack –" North was cut off, his baggy eyes showing just how exhausting the Christmas rush was.

"NO! STOP." Jack's voice wavered again. "Just – just stop. No more."

He turned, the wet, itchy feeling in his eyes worsening as he fled out the window. Behind him he heard his name, but refused to go back, refused to cry, refused to do anything except get out of there. Out of the enclosed space. Out of the reach of the Guardians.

He sped through the air, no destination in mind. He stopped over Antarctica, his conflicted emotions causing the sky to emit a sprinkling of snowflakes.

His chest was tight. His throat had closed up.

No.

No tears.

Nonononononononononono.

He couldn't cry, couldn't show that vulnerability.

Clouds covered the sky as he screamed, pouring his being into a giant surge of power. Snow whipped past him, hail pounding against his unprotected head. Wind howled, Jack began to scream even louder.

It had to get out. Out of him, out of his essence.

Scarce minutes later he flopped to the snow covered ground, energy depleted.

It came.

He couldn't stop it.

As the world howled and stormed, Jack cried.

It started out as one small droplet of water, unnoticeable in the wet.

But then it became more.

Liquid dropped out of his eyes as sobs wracked his prone body.

Not even his staff could comfort him.

The noise of the blizzard muffled any sound the sleigh had made when it landed.

The four immortals were stunned at the sight in front of them.

How could one small boy wreak this much havoc? What had they done wrong?

As the wind, ice, and snow battered their bodies, they marched on, searching for their missing member. Sandy was the one to spot the splotch of blue in the sea of white. Pointing the others toward the figure, the dreamgiver felt guilt wrap itself around his insides.

They trudged on.

Never would they have expected to hear the sounds they did.

Jack wasn't one to cry.

What he was doing now was even worse. It sounded like he was yanking his soul away with his screams.

North looked to the others for ideas, but Bunny had waited long enough. He hopped forward, leaning down to Jack. He pulled the teen to his chest, burying his muzzle in white hair. He felt ice pound his back as the winter spirit pulled away with all his strength. The Pooka wasn't about to let go.

Jack couldn't handle this. They couldn't be here when he was like this! They would get hurt. And they saw him crying. They saw him weak and unstable.

Nononononononononononononono.

He tried to drag himself away from the crazed Kangaroo, but Bunny had even more strength then he realized. As the others came into clearer view, he strained once again for freedom, but to no reaction. Tooth's troubled expression was the turning point.

He stopped pulling away, instead hiding his face from view in Bunny's torso. Tears still came, freezing into the fur. Hands grasped for his dropped staff, but instead found a coat. North had kneeled close to the duo, pulling them into a hug. Tooth and Sandy too hunkered down in the embrace, trying to comfort the boy.

Sobs still shook his pale frame, but the weather around them slowed considerably. As the noise died down, North took it upon himself to speak.

"My сын, my сын. We apologize for what we have done." Nobody was quite sure how they wronged the teen, but wanted him to know how sorry they were.

Jack sniffled, heaving moans calming with the storm.

"It-it's my fault," he muttered, voice scratchy, "all my fault. . ." His mumblings sounded divided, as if he was speaking to himself.

Sandy placed a palm on the spirit's head, wanting the boy to know he was there.

Jack tightened his hold on North's coat, face still buried in Bunny's chest.

"Jack, say somethin' please. We need ta know what's going on." Bunny half whispered.

The teen didn't say anything, brain in turmoil from the situation.

"Снежинка, we are here for you." North's comment seemed to shake Jack from his thoughts. He tried once again to get away from the group, but failed.

He tried to form words, but didn't know what to say, so he just choked out a strangled noise.

Tooth quietly murmured to the others, "Let's go back to the Pole, we can talk there."

They all nodded, breaking away from the hug, Bunny still with a hold on Jack. They walked back to the sleigh, Jack quietly whimpering the whole way.

As they made their way to the sitting room, Jack refused to let go of Bunny, keeping his face hidden.

Jack sensed that they were waiting for him to talk, and squeezed his eyes shut, determined to make this speedy so that he could leave.

"Mate, spit it out."

Jack shuddered, feeling the burning blush on his cheeks flame up even more.

"I – I – I. . . just. . . It… It just hurts."

"What?"

"The. . . the whole th- thing." Bunny winced when Jack's fingernails dug into his skin.

They waited for a moment, letting Jack collect himself.

"I. . . I. . ." He stuttered out before suddenly rushing through his words as fast as he possibly could. "Iwasalone, but then – then Bunny and the sack, and Jamie believedanditfeltsogood." He gasped in a breath, "but then you-youwanted me and I thoughtwewouldbe aquaintancesbutitwasn'twewerefriendsbutthen,"

"Whoa, slow it down Frosty." Bunny intervened.

Jack slowed a bit, but not much.

"I-I-I justwanted t-t-to benice but then hugs and knocks and touchanditwassoweirdanditkindahurtbutitdidn'titfelt good."

Tooth was about to speak when Jack started up again.

"You-you-youshouldn't trust me'cuz I mess up everythingAugustsaidso and others and ChristmasdreamsandmemoriesandEaster, and, and, and itwastoomuchandIhurtandIexploded. Iwasn'tsuppos' ta' cry'cuzit'sbadbutithurtsobadandIhadn'tcried for ever and ever."

Jack finished feeling breathless and strangely better. An empty kind of better, but still better.

The Guardians were silent, taking in what Jack had said.

North just decided that a hug was in order.

He pulled everyone into it, and Sandy could feel Jack start to slip away into sleep.

Somehow they all made the trip up to Jack's room, but before they could leave, Sandy conjured up more dreamsand.

They had no idea what hit them.

Afterward they discussed the conversation, letting Jack recuperate in his room.

At the end of the week, they all welcomed North back from a successful Christmas run. Back in the sitting room they had the best Christmas in recent memory. Jack was given actual presents as apologies for the way they had been acting, even though Jack told them over and over that it wasn't their fault.

At the end, North dug out a small card from the bottom of the pile. It was addressed to Jack.

The teen opened it up, wondering what was going on.

Inside was a simple message.

_Jack,_

_We want you to know that we love you. You are family now._

_Don't run from us anymore._

_Merry Christmas._

_-North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. _

Jack ran his fingers over the righting, eyes lighting upon one word in particular. In a whisper he said it out loud, almost afraid of the word.

"Family?"

"Yes Снежинка, family. Always and forever."

They shared another hug, and nobody said anything about the frozen tears on Jack's face.

Christmas is a lot of things.

It's a time to open presents and eat a lot of food.

It's a time to get to know one another and reflect upon the new year.

A time to remember the times, both good and bad.

A time to think of all the dreams come true, and those yet to be seen.

A time to hope for a new start and make new commitments.

A time to see the wonder in the air and the amazing things all around.

But most of all, it's a time for family.

A family might not be a normal one.

It might have only two people, or the entire six children and their kids.

It might not happen in a giant mansion or a palace.

It might not be a flesh blood relationship between the members.

But none of that is important.

Christmas is for the family.

Cherish it.

And see the Fun, Hopes, Dreams, Memories, and Wonder.

**_The End_**


End file.
